Reveries
by Cour des Miracles
Summary: The new student has Sasuke... well, a little distracted... AU SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

God, this was so idiotic. I don't even know why I'm putting it on here. I just thought it would make some people laugh and smile. The lime part isn't meant to be descriptive, like what they're feeling, just because I thought it was better like that.. And honestly, if you were just like 'I'll try it,' don't. I'm not happy with it, but it made me laugh XD

Don't own Naruto... yet -,-

-x-x-x-x-

It was a typical Monday at Konoha Highschool, kids cursing the school, the teachers, and the work. A particular Uchiha was doing the latter in his English class, he was a good student, but didn't understand the bullshit on the page that Asuma had just given them... shall we venture a guess why? Do you wanna know? Well then, we're going to have to go about ten minutes back to the beginning of class...

-x-

"Hey! Class. Everybody shut up!" Asuma called order to his students, and they silence once they heard him take a drag of his cigarette. "Thanks... So today we have a new student, I don't where she is at the-"

The door flung open at that precise moment, catching everybody off guard. A little pink haired girl, no taller then 5'2" came in, cursing in some odd language, maybe it was Spanish? She might've been short, but she made up in chest size and curves. Damn! She was bigger then all the teachers and students! Of course their principal, Tsunade, was an exception. And her body flowed like that of some unknown goddess of beauty. She pulled down the black and red plaid pleated miniskirt the girls called their uniform, as a feeble attempt to cover her _very _exposed thighs. The thing barely covered her butt, much less her thighs. Sasuke, for once, thanked the gods that Jaraiya had designed their uniforms.

She adjusted the strap that crossed her bubbling chest and pulled down the bottom of her red blazer and pulled up the thigh high black socks. She then finally, turned to their sensei. "I'm sorry Asuma-sensei, I got lost," she flashed him a dazzling smile and he was momentarily stunned.

"Oh aa... yes! Everybody this is Haruno Sakura, our new student," Asuma briefly took his glance off his new student to look at his class. His eyes scanned over his glaring female students and drooling males, to locate an empty seat for the girl. "You can sit in front of Naruto and Sasuke, right beside TenTen, raise your hands."

Sasuke raised his hand, as well as Naruto (although a little too enthusiastically) his so-called best friend, and TenTen lifted her head up from her desk and glanced around, having no clue what was going on. "Oh, um, right," her hand raised an inch and the little girl skipped to her seat. "I'm TenTen," she extended her hand and the girl shook it.

"Sakura," she said in a bubbly, silvery voice. Sasuke had determined that by her mannerisms she was a good girl, probably never done anything rebellious. She pulled her blazer off and laid it on her pink and green bag that she had placed on the floor after taking out the books she would need and a shiny pink gel-pen and dropped into her chair. "So what are we doing?" she whispered to TenTen as Asuma began his lecture.

"Dunno... sentence structure or something like that," TenTen sat up and made an effort to pay attention.

"Oh, I already did this,"she leaned unto their desk and the action made her white blouse raise up.

He didn't mean to look, he really didn't, but he did and he caught a nice glimpse of the dragon tattoo that was imprinted on the small of her back. And like any testosterone filled boy, his mind wandered...

-x-

He had pinned her against the wall outside class as everyone filed out. His arms making an unbreakable prison placed by the sides of her head. She stared in awe at his godlike face, her plump red lips slightly agape. "Uchiha Sasuke," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Ha-ha-haru-haruno Sa-Sakura," he watched her stutter, at a loss for words.

"Its nice to meet you Saku-chan," his hot breath tickled her ear.

"You t-too Uchiha-san," she turned her head the other way, hoping to catch the glance of someone to help her, explain to her what was going on.

"Sasuke-kun," he corrected her, lips brushing her ear.

"Oh... Umm...Sasuke-kun, I-I-I have to get t-to class," she said in a slight slur, drunk from his words.

"Do you?" he asked as he placed feathery kisses down her neck and the exposed skin at the base of her neck.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" she tried to pry away but he had a vice grip on her sides.

"You're not going anywhere until we're done."

She could feel his lips move on her skin as they trailed up her neck and landed on her lips, gently sucking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She could stop it there if she wanted to, if her brain was functioning at the moment, but fortunately for her, it wasn't. She opened her mouth and his tongue shot into her mouth, exploring every crevice in her wet cavern. She moaned into his mouth as his hands slid up and down her curves, one settling on her small of her back, right on her black tattoo, pushing her into him and the other at her nape of her neck, securing her head in place.

Her mind slowly grasped what was going on and her arms looped around his neck as he lifted her. Her slim legs wrapped around his hips and one hand buried itself in his ebony locks. His lips lifted off hers and trailed down her neck, pushing her blouse down her shoulder and settling on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, sucking and bitting and grazing his teeth across the soft planes of her skin.

"Sasuke-kun," she moaned. "Mmm..." she nibbed on his earlobe and he prayed that he had chosen right, if he had, there should be a closet right ah, there it is. His hand grasped the knob and turned it slowly. Click, it opened and he pulled it open quickly and shut it behind them.

Her small hands undid the buttons of his white dress shirt and pulled it open. Her hands traced the muscled plateaus of his chest and abdomen. His skillful hands made their way to quickly undo her blouse and pull it off. He set her on her feet and felt her mouth collide with his chest. Her swollen, hot, wet lips traveled across his rough skin and made their way down the waistband of his pants. She placed butterfly kisses across his lower abdomen as her hands undid his belt. After his belt was undone he pulled her up to meet his face, he crashed his lips on hers. Their lips moving in a feverish pace together as he tugged at the waistband of her skirt and pulled it down, with her annoying socks too. She stepped out of them and he looked at her, wearing nothing but her black, lacy underwear and bra. She pulled his black dress pants down and got to her knees.

She sucked on the skin just under his navel, and grazed her canines against his tan skin, leaving a purplish love bite. His hands traveled to her back and undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it off. She slowly trailed her lips up his front and to the base of his neck. He could feel her breasts against his chest. He lifted her and placed them on their clothes, she was momentarily stunned, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth once more. She moaned into his mouth and sent him even further over the edge.

He trailed his lips across her cheek, down the side if her neck, slowly to the base, and sucked on her pulse. After leaving his mark there, his mouth-

"Sasuke-teme? Yo Sasuke? Class is over, wake up!" Sasuke snapped out of his reveries to Naruto's hand being waved in front of his face. "Earth to Uchiha? You in Sasuke? It's lunchtime."

"Aa," he mumbled, mentally stabbing Naruto with the pen clutched tightly in his hands.

"You okay?" Naruto packed his books in his bag as they both watched the girls in from of him put their books away laughing together as some joke the boys didn't catch. Ino and Hinata made their way over to the girls and TenTen introduced them. Sakura picked up her bag and slung it over her right shoulder, keeping her blazer in her hand.

"Uhh.... yeah," Sasuke mumbling, getting up off his chair. He watched the new girl and the girls from his group make their way out the door together. "Looks like the new girl is eating lunch with us."

Naruto was momentarily at a loss for words, Sasuke hardly ever said a whole phrase. "I guess she is." They pushed through the other students trying to get out of the class room. "If she is Sasuke..." Naruto trailed.

"What dobe?"

"You might wanna tell your pants its not polite to point," Naruto snickered and exited the classroom with a group of teens, leaving a dumbstruck Uchiha behind.

-x-x-x-x-

**I don't know where that came from... stupid junk food... that was odd...Hmm...interesting... well review if you want to... I guess... and tell me if you want another, I might write it. If I do it'll be like, a follow-up to this or something, or a series of one-shots that relate to the 'sexy newgirl Sakura and horny teenage Sasuke' theme..XD lol**

**A bientot! (I don't feel like putting the accents in!!! okay, deal with it!)**

**Teiana**


	2. Author's Note: You Might Want To Read

I feel like a retard right now guys. I forgot to mark this as complete. It's meant to be a stand alone one-shot. I'll probably write a sequel if you guys want it enough. Sorry to everyone who thought this was going to be a full length story XD I feel soooooo bad right now, you guys have no idea.

I'll gladly right a sequel, if someone wants to read it. I'm not feeling up to a chapter story, but any ideas for one-shots (preferably with Sakura as the main heroine) you guys have, just PM me.

I'm up for doing requests too, if you want it reeeeaaaallyyyy bad. Jk jk.

Anywhozzles... Sorry again and if you want a sequel you're going to have to review or PM. At least one person has to want it.

Sorry again, and hopefully the last time I'll have to say it...

Love always,

Tei


End file.
